


The Night Before

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: What they've noticed while sharing a bed.





	The Night Before

Usually it was Hinoka who awoke first, being the lighter sleeper. However, this time she slept deeper. It was when she noticed how different living in a darker environment was. Noticeably darker, completely blocking the sun aside from light sunlight through the heavy curtains. Hinoka continued to sleep, Xander noticed her small cute smile.  
  
Every morning he spent in Hoshido, he always awoke to Hinoka combing her fingers against his hair, or brushing her tips against his lips or nose. She remembered that morning, the morning of their wedding. Hinoka had woken up to the familiarity of her living quarters, and Xander hovering above her.  
  
_"Soon we'll be married, and a new star will be born..." _Were his exact words, before gently kissing her. And before Hinoka knew it, she was married.  
  
This time, it was different, much different. It has been almost a year since their marriage. The couple laid asleep, this time with a small body sleeping right in between them.  
  
Once Hinoka awoke, she jokingly thought about how big Siegbert was growing due to the Deeprealm's complicated time pass. In just a span of a couple of weeks in their world, Siegbert was already a child.  
  
Sometimes Xander wondered how would life turn out if he didn't kept his son at the Deeprealm. Every morning when he wakes, his wife and child still remind soundly sleeping, Siegbert's tiny fingers curled around his mother's index finger. One side of Xander believed Siegbert will be alright on his own when they leave once more, but at the same time, he believed he was lying to himself.   
  
That day, Siegbert was ecstatic to see his parents return after so long of being separated from them. Hinoka suggested they should at least stay at the Deeprealm for a week, enough to ensure Siegbert he won't feel abandoned. The second night of their visit, Siegbert stepped into their bedroom.  
  
_"Mommy, father... May I sleep with you tonight? I had a... Bad dream..." He muttered. Hinoka faced Xander, before smiling. Siegbert climbed upon his parents' bed, and smuggled in between them._  
  
Just a single year had passed, this time, Xander slept in Hinoka's former room. Nowadays, whenever he wakes up, the first thing he notices how bright Hinoka's hair is through the sunlight through her window panes.


End file.
